Conflicted Emotions
by Lee-Moriarty
Summary: Melanie Moriarty has a secret. She also had a boyfriend named Sherlock Holmes and a daughter named Jamie. Life is good for the trio, and then they meet John Watson, who blends in with the chaos instantly. Between solving crimes and taking care of a toddler, Mels secret may not stay so secret. SherlockxOC
1. The Only Exception

**New story, don't hate me. Review!**

Melanie Morairty work up to crying. She opened her eyes to look at he boyfriend who was leaning against the headboard, writing on his blog. She huffed and rolled out of bed. Making her way to the crib in the corner, she picked up her daughter and held her, turning to glare at the man in the bed. "You know this might be why you can't find a flatshare for us," she complained, carrying the baby over to the bed and sitting on it, looking over his shoulder. "Seriously, could you chose a more ridiculous topic?" she chuckled, leaning to kiss him quickly.

"Yes, I could chose one from your blog," he looked up at her, smirking. He closed his laptop and wrapped an arm around her. "You know, I bet if you put any effort into it, we could probably find one," he told her, grinning.

"I have work," Melanie pointed out, "What do you ever do except be bored all day?" she stood up and made her way from the room. "Besides, who in their right mind would want to room with Sherlock Holmes and co." she giggled, heading for the kitchen.

Sherlock got up, following her. He grabbed the baby from her, holding her closely. "She really does look like you," he smiled, glancing between the two. "Jamie Holmes. Such an ordinary name for one in my family, I mean really. Who names their child Mycroft or Sherlock," he set Jamie in the high chair, turning to look at Melanie. "I'm almost positive she won't get teased for her name at school," he told her happily.

"When she starts school, she is only a year old," Melanie pointed out, grabbing a container of mashed bananas and a spoon. She grabbed a chair and pulled it up so that she could feed her daughter. "I'm off today, by the way. Still going to the lab?" she asked, looking over her shoulder.

He grinned and nodded. "Of course, I have a few cases for Lestrade that need solving," Sherlock kissed Jamie on the cheek and turned to leave the room. "I think I will head out early, if that's okay with you," he called from their bedroom.

Melanie smirked, turning her attention back to Jamie. "I swear your father is insane," she muttered under her breath. "Dashing about solving crimes, should be me. We all know I'm much better," she laughed softly. "Do what you want. I certainly hope you realize it's past eleven," she said, more loudly.

Sherlock emerged from the bedroom, dressed and smirking. "I can tell the time by myself, you know," he told her. "I'm still going in now." He leaned down and kissed her quickly. Melanie grinned and stood up, wrapping her arms around him as he began to pull away. She pulled him down to brush his lips slightly with her own.

"Have fun, don't scare poor Molly too much," she told him, smirking. She watched him walk out of the flat, grinning softly to herself. She turned to Jamie and looked at her. "Come on, I need to shower, why don't you play for a while," she told her, sticking her in the playpen. "I'll be right back, okay?" she grinned and headed to shower quickly.

When she came out, toweling off her hair, she paused as her phone went off. She picked it up, paling slightly at the caller id. She held it to her ear, "Hello?" she said hesitantly. She listend to the other side for a moment. "I told you not to call me ever again," she said, voice wavering slightly. "No, I told you no more," she said, trying to sound strong. She listened for a moment, before hanging up.

Melanie put down the towel and went to go pick up Jamie. She held her close for a moment, thinking. She carried her into the bedroom and laid her on the bed. "We are going out, how does that sound?" she smiled halfheartedly. She grabbed some of the clothes and began dressing Jamie quickly. "There we go," she said softly, pulling on a jacket and shoes.

"Where should we go?" she asked her, placing Jamie in the stroller and leaving the flat. She walked around for a little bit, before making her way to the park. She was walking when she saw Mike Stamford, one of her and Sherlock's friends. "Mike!" she called, heading over to him. She looked at the man he was sitting with and smiled. "How have you been?"

Mike smiled and looked between his companion and Melanie. "Same as ever, Mels," he told her. "Oh, this is an old school mate of mine, John Watson," he said, gesturing at him. "This is an old friend of mine, Melanie Moriarty," he introduced.

She stuck out her hand, shaking John's. She studied him for a moment before smiling softly at him. "Did it hurt?" she asked softly. "Shoulder, right? Sorry, it's not really my place," she blushed and looked away. Jamie began crying and she directed her attention towards her daughter. She picked her up, looking around and freezing. She calmed her down quickly and set her back down. "I'm sorry, but I have to dash," she apologised, waving. "It was very nice to meet you John, and good to see you again Mike," she said before leaving, looking over her shoulder briefly.

X

Melanie set Jamie down in her crib, singing softly until she fell asleep. Exhausted from the day, she quickly put on her pajamas and crawled into bed next to Sherlock. She smiled at him, moving closer. "I saw Mike today," she said quietly.

"So did I," Sherlock hummed, wrapping his arms around her gently. "I got us a possible flatshare," he grinned. "Mels, I think you'll like him. He's an army doctor, very polite. Baker street, seven. Mrs. Hudson's giving us a special deal," he told her. Melanie thought for a moment, closing her eyes.

"Sounds good," she murmured. "I think I'm going to sleep now. Remember no toxic chemicals within Jamie's reach," she reminded, grinning slightly. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to fall asleep quickly.

Sherlock spent the night, packing boxes. He laid out some clothes for the girls when he packed the clothes. He knew that the doctor would almost definitely take the room, and if he didn't, Mrs. Hudson was still giving them the special deal. After a few hours, when almost all of his experiments and their clothes had been packed, he went to lay down, pulling Melanie close and sleeping for a few hours.

"Sherlock, I have work," Melanie muttered when her alarm went off and Sherlock tightened his grip on her. She managed to wiggle free, standing up and stretching. She headed for the bathroom, grabbing the work clothes that he had set out for her. She showered quickly, kissing both Sherlock and Jamie before she headed to work.

The baby started crying a few hours later, Sherlock rolled out of bed and picked her up, smiling softly. "Guess I'm on baby duty today," he said fondly, rocking her. Heading to the kitchen, he fed her quickly. "Want to help daddy move the boxes?" he asked, grabbing the diaper bag and picking her up from the high chair. He hailed a cab and headed to Baker st. Mrs. Hudson had offered to watch her while he moved boxes and Mycroft had agreed to supply a car.

He finished moving the boxes around six. He picked up Jamie from Mrs. Hudson and took her out to the park, for some air. He walked around for a bit before catching a taxi and arrived at Baker St, just as John Watson did. He smiled at the other man, sticking out the hand that wasn't holding his daughter. "Dr. Watson," he greeted pleasantly.

"Mr. Holmes, and who is this?" John asked, shaking his hand. He looked between the two and smiled softly. "I can see the resemblance," he told him.

"Sherlock, please. And this is Jamie," he grinned softly. "Mrs. Hudson is giving us a special deal on the rent. Owes me a favor, her husband got himself sentenced to death in Florida," he told him.

"You stopped her husband from being executed?" John questioned curiously, looking at him.

"Oh no, I ensured it," he said as the door opened and an older woman hugged him. "Hello Mrs, Hudson," he said fondly. "Would you mind holding onto Jamie for me?" he asked, handing her over.

"Sure, dear. Come in, come in," she ushered them in and up the stairs. "You must be Mr. Watson. I hope you like the flat, there is are two extra rooms upstairs, if you'll be needing the room," she smiled.

"Of course we'll be needing two rooms," "Mrs. Hudson," Sherlock and John spoke at the same time, as their landlady chuckled.

"I know, Sherlock. I was just teasing,'' she looked around the flat, fiddling with things. "Oh Sherlock, the mess you've made," she complained. John walked around the flat, nodding.

"This could be very nice, if we just got rid of the junk," he said, looking at everything. He stopped by the fireplace, not listening to Sherlock mumbling about how he would work on getting his things picked up. "Is that a real skull?" he asked curiously.

"A friend, well. I say friend," Sherlock muttered, looking at it. John nodded and lowered himself into one of the chairs. Mrs. Hudson grabbed a paper and looked at it, frowning.

"How about these suicides, Sherlock. I bet that'd be right up your alley," she muttered. Sherlock nodded, looking out the window as a squad car pulled up. His phone buzzed and he read the text, smirking.

"There's been a fifth, something's different this time," he mumbled, turning as a grey haired man ran up the stair.

"Brixton, will you come?" he asked, out of breath.

"Who's on forensics?" Sherlock raised an eyebrow, looking at him.

"Anderson, but he doesn't have to be your assistant," the man told him. "Will you come?"

"Is Mels working? She can be my assistant," he told him. "Yes, I'm coming, not in the car though. I'll be behind," he told him, ushering him out. Once he was gone, Sherlock began jumping around excitedly. "Oh it's Christmas," he said happily. He grabbed his coat and pulled it on. "Mrs. Hudson, can you watch Jamie for a while? I will be back shortly. John, make yourself at home," he bounced down the stairs and out the door.

He made it to the curb before turning back and heading back into the flat. "You're an army doctor," he said, leaning against the doorframe, "Any good?'' he asked.

"Very good."

"Seen lots of violent deaths?"

"More than enough for a lifetime."

"Want to see some more?" Sherlock asked grinning.

"Oh god yes," John said, following him down the stairs. "I'll skip the tea, Mrs. Hudson. I'm off out," he called.

"Both of you?" she asked, carrying Jamie in.

"Five serial suicides and now a note," Sherlock said happily.

"Look at you all happy, it's not proper,"

"Who cares about proper, Mrs. Hudson, the game is on," Sherlock grinned, leading John out and hailing a cab. He got in and gave the cabbie the address. He sat silently for a moment before looking at John. "You have questions," he said simply.

X

They arrived at the crime scene, Sherlock strolling up to the tape and ducking under. "What are you doing here?" the policewoman asked him, annoyed.

"I was invited." Sherlock said sarcastically, holding the tape up for John.

"Why?"

"I think he wants me to take a look. John, come along," he said, looking away. He looked around, grinning when he saw Melanie. She came over and rolled her eyes at Sherlock's sarcastic answers.

"Donovan, come on, let them in," she said, smiling. Donovan groaned in annoyance and let them in. "I'll take them up, if you'll radio Greg and tell him," she smiled sweetly and gestured for Sherlock and John to follow her. "If you say a word, Sherlock, you will regret it," she told told him as they walked in, not allowing Anderson time to speak with them.

"Will I?" Sherlock said cheekily. He wrapped an arm around her as she led them to where the gre haired man from earlier was. "Hello Lestrade," he greeted, ignoring Melanie's look of annoyance. She turned away to smile at John as her boss lectured Sherlock.

"Hello again. How's the shoulder?" she asked politely. She felt Sherlock turned and looked at him.

"Abdomen," he said simply.

"No, I'm pretty sure it was the shoulder," she corrected her boyfriend, looking back at John. "Sorry about him, he's a bit of an arse," she grinned at him.

"Melanie, right? It is my shoulder, how did you know?" John asked curiously.

"Not important, I'm sure we'll have more time later to talk. Do you know what he did with Jamie? That man can't be trusted to take care of himself, let alone a kid," she chuckled.

"Mrs. Hudson, our landlady had her. Why would you be concerned? he asked confused.

"I 'm concerned because Jamie's my daughter," she chuckled. John looked at her, surprised. "Yea, I know, shocker," she smirked. "Come on, we've got a body to look at." She led him up the stairs behind Sherlock and Lestrade.


	2. Demons

**Hello my friends! You have arrived at the magical second chapter of this story. The first part of it is flash backs while the second is the continuation of ****The Study in Pink****. **

**ENJOY and review, pretty please with murder on top.**

_Ten years ago..._

_Melanie slammed the door of her room, hard, leaning against it. She slid down to sit on the floor, chest heaving. Her brother was pounding on the door behind her,screaming threats through the door. She caught her breath and bit her lip, looking up at the ceiling. "Go away, Jim," she yelled, eyes tearing up. "I'm not scared of you anymore," she breathed deeply and buried her head in her hands. _

_The pounding died away as she listened to his footsteps fade away. She stood up quickly, heading for her closet. The door creeped open as she pulled out a case and threw it onto the bed. She packed it quickly, forcing it shut. She looked around the small room and nodded to herself. _

_A pair of shoes were thrown on to the bed as she grabbed some socks and put them on. She tugged the shoes on and found the case's handle. Melanie crept quietly toward the door and peered out into the hallway. When she was satisified it was safe, she made her way from her room to the front door. She stopped when she heard a florrboard behind her creak. _

_"I'm leaving , Jim, isn't that what you always wanted," she whispered, knowing the man behind her would not speak. She opened the door and turned to look at him. "Do not try to contact me. I'm done," she told him, walking out the door. _

_x_

_Six years ago..._

_It was her first day at the yard's homicide division and Melanie was already tired of the idiots that she was working with. It was her first big case and they were all spouting off nonsense. She crossed her arms and watched them resentfully. She wanted to solve murders, but she didn;t want to work woth people who could hardly tie their own shoelaces, much lesss solve a crime. _

_"Don't let them hear you say that?," a man said from beside her. "You might hurt their tiny brains while they try to understand you." Melanie realized she had said the last bit outloud, flushing as she came to the conclusion. She observed the ,an next to her. He was about six feet, with extremely curly hair and eyes a colour she couldn't quite place. It was obvious that he thought everyone, including herself, was below him. She smirked and decided to show him up._

_"So big brother or lab assistant?" she asked abruptly, looking athim. Someone had recently annoyed him, before he had gotten there. She grinned and stuck out her hand. "Melanie, Melanie Moriarty. I'm the only one in Scotland yard with a brain," she introduced herself. "Lestrade might have some if he focused more on work and not the fact that his wife is cheating on him."_

_The man smiled coldly, taking her hand and shaking it. "Sherlock Holmes. And the answer is my brother decided to interfere with my 'habits,'" he said flatly. "Also Lestrade focuses to much on keeping the marriage together in general," he added to her comment. Melanie nodded and turned to look back at the rest of the division. _

_"Heroin?" She asked, not looking back at him. She could see his slight jitters at the first glance. "Brother kept you from getting your hit. Good for him, you're going to get one as soon as you leave here, but Lestrade needs you because he refuses to listen to me. Then again, what do I know, I'm only a genius," she said sarcastically. She turned to look at him. "Go, they probably need your opinion so they can stop squabbling like the idiots they are," she said, shrugging. _

_Sherlock smirked and nodded. "First day. No wonder he won't listen to you. Fresh out of uni, annoying older brother as well, one that you aren't particulary close to. What are you doing working for the yard? You're Irish, going by your name and slight accent. Churchtown?" he mused. "I'll see what I can do for you. Might keep me from dealing with the idiots," he said, pushing away from the wall and heading towards her boss. He turned and waved sarcastically, one that she returned._

_X_

_A month and a half later..._

_Melanie was walking down the street, trying to blend in with the crowd. She squealed slightly when she felt someone grab her arm and spin her around to walk with them. The mysterious person, a man , she had noted without looking up, wrapped his arms around her and kept walking. "Keep quiet. My brother has men following me, can you help me out?" Her eyes widened as she recognised the deep baritone, nodding as she did. _

_"You could have just asked. Texted me maybe, I do have a mobile." she frowned, looking up at him, quickening her pace to keep up with him. "You know, like a normal person. Then again, I wouldn't count either of us as normal," she rolled her eyes and looked around._

_"I don't have your number," Sherlock stated obviously as he led her into a a cafe. He sat down at a table and waited until she joined him. "Besides, talking in person with someone who isn't abominably stupid is refreshing, don't you think?" he asked, raising his eyebrows, almost grinning._

_"I never gave it to you, and you could have asked before you dashed off," she replied snarkily. She grinned and nodded. "I can understand the idea. Have you met Anderson? I mean seriously?" she giggled softly. She caught herself and stopped, trying to get back in her normallly cool facade. "Lestrade's marriage has gotten even worse, it's almost amusing," she smirked._

_Sherlock shook his head, trying not to chuckle. "So what's your story? You're extremely difficult to get a full thought in. One moment, you're giggling over misfortune and the next you're as straight faced as you can get. You can see why I'm 'interested,"' he said, folding his hands and resting them against his chin. _

_She shrugged and watched him carefully. "I can assure you the problem is mutual," she told him. "And not much really to tell, just a poor girl from Churchtown. I've got a brother who I can't stand, dead parents, what more can I really say?" she asked. She mimicked his actions and smirked. "Tell me all about the enigmatic Sherlock Holmes."_

_X_

_A month later..._

_'Busy tonight? SH,' Melanie felt her phone buzz and pulled it out, frowning. She grinned suddenly as she read it, fingers tapping lightly over the keys as she wrote out her answer. Hitting send, she turned her attention back to Sally Donovan who was attempting to tell her all about the new shoes she had gotten on sale. 'Hmmm, possibly...what've you got in mind. MM.'_

_She put the phone away finishing up the paperwork she had and forcing a smile at Donovan. "I love it, but I'm off and happen to have a date to get ready for. See you tomorrow," she smiled, grabbing her bag and hurrying from her desk. Her phone buzzed again. 'Pick you up at 7 then? SH.' She grinned and put the phone up, heading back to her flat to get ready._

_At seven, she stepped onto the sidewalk, grinning when she saw Sherlock. She approached him and crossed her arms, smirking. "Ah, Mr. Holmes, to what do I owe this visit?" she said, dramatically. He chuckled and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her next to him as they walked. _

_"Thought we would have dinner," he grinned at her as they walked, "Okay with you?" he asked, nonchalantly. Melanie nodded and fell into step with him as they walked to whatever destination he had picked out for them. _

X

Present...

Melanie led John up the stairs and into the room where the victim had been found. The shade of pink she was wearing made the detective nauseous and she seriously wondered how the woman had put up with wearing it. "Before you ask, there isn't a case," she told him as he knelt down.

"There had to be a case," he told her, observing the body quickly and then turning to John. "What do you think? You're a doctor, do your thing," he ordered, moving to stand next to Melanie, watching John look over the dead woman.

"Are you replacing me?" she mocked, watching the two men interact. Lestrade shushed her and looked at Sherlock.

"So what have you got?" he asked, impatiently. Melanie giggled slightly at the fact his wedding ring was off, something she had just then noticed. Seems like the marriage was worse that day. "Moriarty, control yourself or leave," he snapped at her.

She glared at him and crossed her arms, directing her attention back to Sherlock. He looked at her briefly before turning to Lestrade. He explained the situation quickly before frowning. "Now where's the case?" he demanded.

"There isn't a case. I already told you that. Obviously there was one, but not here," Melanie told him , rolling her eyes. "And you are going to go look for it," she said to thin air as Sherlock ran off to go look for it. Lestrade told John he needed to leave and then told her her shift was over. She walked out a few minutes after John and found him talking to Sally.

"I'll take Dr. Watson home. And please stop calling him a psychopath, that's me. He's the sociopath," she smiled sweetly and lifted up the tape, strolling towards the road. "So you're the possible flatmate, and here I thought Sherlock uncapable of befriending decent people," she said conversationally.

The phone booth near them rang and she rolled her eyes. John looked at her curiously. "Decent people? What does that make you then?" he asked, cocking his head to the side, looking at the phone booth.

"I'm not necessarily the most decent person you will ever meet," she told him shrugging. The phone in the restaurant they walked past went off. Melanie sighed and bit her lip. "That phone booth is going to ring. You are going to answer it, understand?" she told him, rolling her eyes. "Trust me."

She smirked as John listened to her. Watching the black car pull up and the driver open the door. She saluted him sarcastically and watched John step out nervously. "Are we suppose to get in?" he asked cautiously.

"You are, I'm coming around just to annoy your kidnapper," she grinned, getting into the car. "Hello, what is your name today?" she greeted the woman tapping away on her phone. She smirked at John as she sat down. "Anthea still? That name worked," she chuckled, as John stared at her. 


	3. Lonely Boy

**Howdy, so this is the next chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and maybe be REALLY nice and leave me review. They make me want to write more. Also, I made a playlist. I'm not sure if I want to post it or not. If you can, tell me if you would like it.**

**I do not own Sherlock Holmes nor do I own the plotlines of BBC Sherlock. I only own Melanie and Jamie. **

**Love you all..Enjoy!**

Melanie took out her phone once the car had started moving. She tapped out a message to Sherlock, explaining that John was being paid a visit by his 'archememy', and that she was accompanying him. He replied within moments, complaining that he needed her help. She ignored it and focused on where they were going.

They arrived at a warehouse, Anthea motioning for them to get out. Melanie waved sarcastically at her as she exited and followed John to where the British government was standing. Smirking, she pretended to curtsey in front of him, revelling in his annoyance. "Hello Melanie, I don't recall sending for you," he said curtly, eyes narrowing.

"Well, I couldn't let Johnny boy here come alone. It'd be irresponsible." she giggled, watching him. "Come on, Mr. British Government," she mocked. "I do know how much you would like to shoot me. You know, however, you would have a bit of trouble if you did," she raised an eyebrow and stretched her arms out. "Look at me, getting in your way."

The man sighed and shook his head, before looking up and smirking at her. "Oh, Melanie, I don't have to shoot you to ruin your life. We can both keep pretending we don't know what your dear brother does in his free time. I heard he's looking for who's hiding you. I can always pull back the curtains for him," he tilted his head and looked at her. "I doubt anyone would like that."

Melanie blanched and took a step back, standing behind John. "You wouldn't dare," her voice wavered slightly as she spoke. "Sherlock would not be very happy if I suddenly dissappeared. And I doubt you would like explaining my dead body to him," she said, trying not tosound weak.

The man turned his attention to John, smirk dropping. "Now, Dr. Watson. What is the nature of your relationship with Sherlock Holmes and Melanie Moriarty?" he asked, tone turning sickeningly sweet.

John looked at him sceptically and frowned. "I really don't see how that's any of your business," he told him. He looked down when his phone buzzed in his pocket.

"Well, you met them yesterday and now you're sharing a flat, should I expect a happy annoucement by the end of the week?" he said, smirking. Melanie stuck her tongue out at him while John just stared.

"No, no. I ...," he trailed off, looking at the man sceptically. "Why would it matter to you?" he asked after a moment. His phone went off again. Melanie rolled her eyes, already knowing who sent it.

"I worry about him, constantly," the man said, glaring at Melanie as she mocked him. "I would like to offer you a certain sum of money, for information. Nothing to indiscreet, not anything you would be uncomfortable sharing."

"No." The man raised his eyebrows at the answer, not expecting it.

"I haven't mention an amount," he tried again, receiving the same answer from the doctor. "Can I see your left hand?" he asked, moving forward to grab his wrist. "Your therapist thinks you have PTSD, that you're haunted by the war. Fire her," he told him. "You're in a stressful situation now and your hand is perfectly still. You're not haunted by the war, Dr. Watson, you miss it," he let go of his hand, grinning. "Good night Melanie," he smirked, walking away.

"The nerve of that man," she muttered, grabbing John's wrist and pulling him towards the car. Anthea looked up from her phone, looking confused.

"I'm to take you home," she said after a moment, looking back down at the phone. Melanie rolled her eyes and dragged John into the car. She rattled off the address of John's flat to Anthea, ignoring John's weird look. "I have connections," she shrugged. "I'm assuming you will want to grab some things from your flat. Sherlock seems rather insistant that we return to Baker st," she told him.

John opened his mouth and then closed it as his phone went off again. He opened the messages, frowning. 'Baker St, come at once if ' 'If inconvenient, come anyways. SH' 'Could be dangerous. SH.' He rolled his eyes and looked at her. "How could you have possibly known that?" he questioned.

"I have known the man for six years," she chuckled. "So you are coming, right? He needs someone to run around with him and quite frankly, Mrs. Hudson deserves a break from babysitting," she told him.

"Yeah, I can understand that," he said slowly after a moment. "It can't be too bad." Melanie smiled and nodded. "I just need to grab something."

X

Melanie and John walked into 221B, finding Sherlock lying on the couch. Jamie was in her high chair, watching him quietly. The man breathed in deeply and looked up at them. "Oh god, you came," he murmured offhandedly.

"Three patches really? Is it that complex?" Melanie asked, moving across the room and picking up her daughter. "I'm off for the evening. Johnny here agreed to babysit you for me. You boys have fun," she said, placing Jamie on her hip and heading to the kitchen to grab an apple. She waved at them before heading into the bedroom.

She set Jamie down in her crib, smiling at her before going to stick her head around the corner to look at the boys. "Do try not to get yourselves killed," she told them, quickly. "Oh, and John, don't let him do anything stupid." She smirked and went back into the bedroom.

Grabbing her pajamas, she headed to the bathroom. She showered quickly and got dressed. When she was done, she sprawled across the bed, falling asleep quickly. Melanie woke up abruptly when she heard a crash coming from the living room. She rolled her eyes, throwing on a button down over her tank top.

"For God's sake, what is going on in here?" she said angrily, looking around to see Scotland Yard, tearing apart the flat. "Seriously, what is going on?" she asked Lestrade, who was sitting in one of the chairs in the living room.

"Drugs bust," he shrugged, looking around. "Sorry to wake you, we thought the flat was empty," he apologised.

"Drugs bust? You know he's clean and before anyone asks, we just bloody moved here. I highly doubt that he hid any here," she growled. "Besides, no one here is actually on the drugs team," she pointed out, gesturing to Donovan and Anderson.

Sherlock and John chose that moment to come flying through the door. Melanie rolled her eyes at them and crossed her arms. "What's this?" Sherlock asked Lestrade, raising an eyebrow and looking at him, crossly.

"Drugs bust," he answered. Melanie huffed and leaned against the wall, deciding that she was not going to get involved in the conversation. She glared at him before returning to the bedroom to put on some dayclothes.

When she came back out, having thrown on a sweater and jeans, she was met with Lestrade and Sherlock showing off their nicotine patches. "Boys, boys, calm down. What's really going on?" she asked, moving to stand by Sherlock.

He grinned at her and then at John. "I know how to find him," he said excitedly. He raced to the computer and logged onto the pink woman's phone's GPS. Melanie grinned when she realized Rachel must have been the password.

"So where is the phone?" she asked, looking over his shoulder, frowning when it read that it was in the flat. "That's not right," she murmured, looking at him. She turned to look at the doorway, noticing Mrs. Hudson. "What is it now, Mrs. Hudson?" she asked her landlady.

"Yours and Sherlock's cab is here," she told them. Melanie thought for a moment before realizing something. She tugged on Sherlock's sleeve.

"I didn't order a cab," Sherlock turned to look at her. Melanie hoped he saw the cabbie behind her, waving a pink phone. "I need some air," he said simply, grabbing Melanie's hand and dragging her behind him. "Mrs. Hudson, watch Jamie."

"I'm your landlady, dear, not the babysitter," she reminded as Sherlock and Melanie moved past her, leaving the flat. They stopped when they saw the cabbie.

"Of course, it's you. The cabbie from earlier. Mels, go back inside. I have a feeling we don't need you right now," Sherlock said, not looking at her. She nodded and kissed him quickly. Turning and heading back in, she looked at Lestrade and told him that if he let them be, he would have the killer bagged in an hour. He nodded and left.

Smirking at John, she pointed to the computer. "Search for the location again, then grab you gun," she said after the last of the yard had left. "Where did you guys go?" she asked curiouly, waiting for the search to load. "Also, what did he do? You're not using the cane anymore," she wondered aloud.

"We chased a cab through London," he said simply, watching the computer. "Now, where did Sherlock go?" he asked her, looking up.

"He kind of got kidnapped. I do however think I know who wanted him kidnapped," she told him. The search completed and she grinned widely. "I know where he is. Come along John," she called over her shoulder, running down the stairs.

X

Melanie pulled John from the cab that they had taken and towards the school, not before she paid the cabbie of course. She looked between the two buildings, frowning. "Which one of them is it?" she asked him.

"I don't know," John answered. He pointed at the one closer to them. "Let's try this one," he suggested, walking towards it. Melanie followed silently, looking around them.

"We need to hurry," she told him, "If the cabbie wants him dead, we don't have long," she began running towards the building, entering and looking down the corridor. "Check the rooms," she told him, jogging slightly to look in the windows on the doors.

When the first floor was searched, they ran up the stairs to the second repeating the process until they reached a classroom across from where Sherlock was. They both looked through the window to the other building, watching him talk to the cabbie.

"John, he's going to take that pill any moment now, I need you to shoot the cabbie. Can you do that?" she ordered, eyes not leaving Sherlock. "And do try not to hit Sherlock. He's a prat, but he is insufferable when hurt," she told him.

Grabbing his gun from where he had put it, John opened the window and aimed. They both watched Sherlock take a pill from a bottle and hold it up. Melanie swallowed hard when he lowered it towards his mouth. "Now, shoot now," she told John, covering her ears as the gun went off. "Go, now. We have to hide. We can't be seen here until after the police arrive," she ordered ushering him out the door.

X

Sherlock looked at the injured cabbie on the floor. He glanced back at the window, trying to see the shooter. He couldn't and turned his attention back to the dying man. "Who do you work for?" he growled.

"I won't ever tell you," the old man spat at him. "And you can't do anything about it," he gasped in pain.

"You're dying, but that doesn't mean you can't suffer more," Sherlock told him, moving closer and using his foot to apply pressure to the bullet hole. "Who do you work for?" he asked again.

"Moriarty," the man screamed. He went limp and Sherlock stepped back. _Moriarty...like Melanie Moriarty. It can't be a coincidence. Would she really higher a serial killer?_ His mind buzzed with the new information. He certainly needed to talk to Melanie when he saw her next. He ran a hand over his face and sighed. The evening was getting better and better.


	4. Stay with Me

**Hello guys! Here's chapter 4 and I hope you like it. Sherlock is a bit...cruel to Mels here but don't worry. I will try and have the next chapter up tomorrow. **

**I do not own! Sherlock is not mine. I only own Mels and Jamie.**

Melanie and John listened to Donovan explain what had happened. Both pretended to be interested and then concerned about Sherlock's wellbeing. They saw Sherlock come over and shove Melanie against the wall. "Moriarty. That's who my 'fan' is. The one who hired the cabbie to kill people. So tell me Melanie, why did you hire someone to kill me?" he hissed at her.

She struggled against him, eyes widening as she listened to him talk. Pushing him off of her, she grabbed her phone from her pocket, dialling a number that she wished she didn't remember. Sherlock glared at her angrily, crossing his arms and watching her. She listened to the phone ring and then go to voicemail. "I don't care that you want to make things right. This is not it. It is revolting," she hissed, once she could leave a message. "I will find you and you will regret not listening to me," she hung up and threw the phone against the wall, watching it shatter.

Breathing in deeply, she looked up at Sherlock. "If you want to know who wanted you dead, ask your brother," she told him. She began walking away before turning to look at him again. "Your so-called fan, has wanted me dead since I was born," she told him quietly, heading back to Baker st.

X

Melanie opened the door to Baker St. and went to Mrs. Hudson's door. She knocked lightly and bit her lip, trying not to cry. Her landlady opened the door and looked at her worriedly. Melanie forced herself to smile softly and then began crying. Mrs. Hudson ushered her into the flat and sat her on the couch. "What happened?" she asked her quietly.

"Can I stay here tonight?" she asked, between sobs. "Sherlock..." Trailing off, she bit her lip and tried to calm herself down. She breathed deeply. "He's not very happy with me right now, and I would like to not be pushed against a wall again." she sighed.

Mrs. Hudson nodded and stood up, moving to get a few blankets and a pillow. She handed them to Melanie, smiling softly. "I understand, love, let me just go grab Jamie," she told her.

She returned moments later, holding a sleeping Jamie. She handed her to Melanie, who had stopped crying. "Here you go," she said softly. They both froze when they heard Sherlock and John return. "I'll go have a word with him," Mrs. Hudson smiled, leaving her to rest.

X

Sherlock and John went up to the flat, Sherlock immediately heading to the bedroom to see if Melanie was there. He had the SD card from her phone in his pocket and he wanted to apologise. When he saw neither Melanie or Jamie, he went back to the front room and saw Mrs. Hudson.

His landlady promptly went up and slapped. him across the face. He clutched his cheek and looked at her in shock. She glared at him, crossing her arms. "What on earth did you do to that girl?" she asked angrily. "She came and asked to stay at my flat because she is scared of you right now. She was in tears," Mrs. Hudson paused for breath. "I am ashamed of you," she told him.

"Can you please get her?" Sherlock asked quietly, not looking at her. He shifted slightly and then shook his head. "Actually never mind. I need to think," he told her. He moved away and grabbed his violin, going to the bedroom and locking the door.

"Apparently Sherlock thinks that Melanie hired someone to kill him," John spoke up. "Which I don't understand, he just flipped out at her after the cabbie tried to kill him. Then she left someone a very nasty voicemail," he bit his lip, thinking. "I'm going to call it a night. Tell her I hope she's okay," he smiled tightly and headed up the stairs.

X

The next morning, Melanie headed up the stairs, Jamie balanced on her hip as she went to the bedroom. She tried the handle, finding it unlocked. Opening it, she went inside and laid the baby down, ignoring Sherlock's glare. "Jim," she said softly, not looking at him. "The man who hired the cabbie, his name is Jim," she turned and looked at the detective. "Don't worry, I'm leaving," she told him.

Sherlock set the violin that he had been sawing at down, turning to glare at her. "I sould have guessed it. So who is he? Your husband, who planted you to watch me." he spat at her, moving closer as she pressed into the wall, trying to get away.

"He's my older brother, Sherlock!" she yelled at him. "Okay, he's my brother," she sank to the floor and wrapped her arms around her knees. "You asked me when we met why I was working for the police. It's because I ran away from him because he is a psychopath," she said quietly.

Sherlock froze and backed away, taking in the new information. He frowned before clearing his throat. "Get out," he told her, barely audible. She looked up at him and he bit his lip. "Get out of the flat, and don't come back," he told her, louder that time.

"No," she whispered, standing up. "You need to listen to me." Taking a deep breath, she walked closer to him and looked up at him. "I did not hire anyone. I have been running from my last bit of family for ten years. I am not letting him ruin my life again," she told him firmly.

They both looked over at the door as John burst it, looking at them worriedly. "I heard yelling," he explained, standing straighter and looking at them curiously. "Now what happened and why the hell can't you two just work it out?" he asked them.

"Because he's a stubborn arse," Melanie said, pointing at Sherlock as he pointed to her and said the same thing. They looked at each other and tried not to laugh. She grinned and failed miserably, laughing and leaning against Sherlock.

"Well, that settles it. I'm not leaving," she smirked and sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Jim, but you need to not jump to conclusions," she told him, looking up. Sherlock didn't say anything, but wrapped his arm around Melanie, chuckling softly. "Now who wants some breakfast?" she asked, moving from Sherlock's grip to head for the kitchen.

X

Melanie got a new phone a few days later. She had her number changed, hoping that her brother wouldn't get it. That hope lasted a little over a month before dying. She rolled out of bed when it buzzed one morning, answering it while half asleep. She hung up abruptly when she heard Jim's voice. She dropped it on the bed, and bit her lip. He had gotten the number.

She sighed and set the phone back on the nightstand, rolling over to look at Sherlock who had chosen that day to actually sleep. She moved closer to him and watched him carefully, making sure he was alive and that her psychopath of a brother hadn't broken in and killed him himself. Satisfied he was alive, she rolled onto her back to stare at the ceiling.

Sherlock rolled onto his side and looked at her. "What happened?" he muttered, groggily. He rubbed his eyes and yawned, before propping himself up on his elbow to look at her.

"Jim called. He got the number," she told him, turning her head slightly to look at him. She breathed deeply and pushed herself up to kiss him. "It's fine, I''ll live," she murmured against his mouth. "What are we doing today?" she asked, pulling back to look at him.

"We have a meeting with an old friend, Sebastian Wilkes. It appears that he requires my assistance," he told her smirking. "No work today?" he asked after a moment.

Melanie cursed softly and flopped back down, "I go in at ten today," she told him, pouting. "Have fun with Sebastian, and you are on baby duty," she smirked and got up, stretching. "And no leaving her with Mrs. Hudson," she told him as she found one of his shirt to throw on and made her way to the bathroom.

X

Melanie got to work, smiling and chatting with a few of her coworkers. Lestrade was out and some other DI, Dimmock, was in charge. Around three, they got a call about a dead body. Dimmock decided that she was to go with him and his team when they headed over to the apartment of one Eddie Van Coon.

She was almost not surprised to see Sherlock and John at the crime scene, having been the ones to call the yard in the first place. Dimmock took one look at them before going to yell at them for contaminating the crime scene.

"Sir, this is Sherlock Holmes and John Watson," she spoke up. "Lestrade consults them on the more difficult cases. Give him five minutes and he will give you a good lead," she told him, looking between the DI and Sherlock.

"It's a suicide, it's obvious," Dimmock told them. "I don't know why I need his opinion. Moriarty, why don't you go make yourself useful and get me a coffee," he told her, smirking at her.

She huffed and crossed her arms, shooting Sherlock a glare when he opened his mouth. "I am not a barista. It is not my job to get you _coffee,_" she told him, turning her attention back to him. "I solve homicides and if you would just look around you would notice tha victim is left handed. It is almost impossible to shoot yourself in the left side of your head with your right hand," she glared.

"I will report you," Dimmock told her, pointing. He turned to Sherlock and John. "You have five minutes," he ordered.

Sherlock nodded and went to stand next to Melanie. "You okay?" he asked, concerned. She nodded and gestured towards the body.

"Go do what you do, Mr. Holmes," she said, smirking after a moment. Sherlock grinned and bowed dramatically before heading off to examine the body more closely.


End file.
